Some display systems operate as touch interactive screens by incorporating sensors (sensing pixels), allowing user interaction via various user inputs (such as fingers, pen, objects) touching or coming close to a portion of the screen. The sensors rely on feedback from the interacting object in visible and/or infrared spectrum depending upon the sensor type. While these systems can be very easy for users to interact with, they are not without their problems. One such problem is that it can be difficult for sensors in the display systems to determine when an object actually touches or is close to the screen due to the ambient light interference, as ambient light contains wavelengths to which the sensors are sensitive, which can lead to inaccurate inputs and user frustration with using such systems.